Rise of the Battle Tempest TEMPORARY HIATUS!
by Hiro2258
Summary: Paul decides to challenge the battle frontier. After getting all but one Frontier Symbol, he finds himself teleported to a hidden Battle Facility called the Battle Tempest. on temporary hiatus until i finish a couple other oneshots and story chapters
1. Paul's new challenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for my own ideas and creations. enjoy! :)

**A/N: **Well, after a temporary writer's block and after watching the entire Sinnoh League in japanese (which is the only language they have it in since it just came out lol), I was entranced by the whole thing. The Sinnoh League Conference was possibly one of the best championships ever. So with all that in mind i decided to write a fanfic about the ever arrogant Paul, who decides to go adn challenge the battle frontier. WARNING!: MINOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT SEEN THE SINNOH LEAGUE CONFERENCE ^_^ with that in mind. enjoy!

* * *

Rise of the Battle Tempest

Two months have passed since Paul's defeat at the hands of Ash Ketchum at the Sinnoh League Suzuran Conference. Ever since they ended their long rivalry, Ash decided to make his way to the Isshu Region, a recently discovered continent far out in the world, whereas Paul decided to take on the Battle Frontier.

Over the span of the two months, Paul has successfully gathered six of the seven frontier symbols. Each symbol was a challenge to get nonetheless. So far his hardest challenge was his most recent challenge at the Battle Tower where he faced off against the mysterious Anabel who uses her telekinetic powers to communicate with her Pokémon in secret. Unlike Ash, it only took him one try rather than two tries.

Now he is currently on his way towards the next battle facility, which is the Battle Pyramid. As he goes to check his Pokégear for the next location, he suddenly vanishes into thin air, as if he was being teleported. A moment later, he finds himself landing on the ground in front of a strange building. He gets up off the ground and sees a person about 17 or 18 standing near the door of the building. He had short, light blond hair and deep blue eyes full of youth and charisma. He walked up to Paul and waved to him in a friendly manner.

"Well hello there Paul. We've been waiting for you. What took you so long? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." The mysterious person looked up at a Fudin that was standing on a balcony and smiled. "Fudin, why is he late?" Fudin looked down and laughed sheepishly, but then quietly went inside in embarrassment. "Oh well, at least you made it here right?"

"So, might I ask who the hell you are and why I am here?" Paul seemed a bit irritated.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? The name's Kylar and I welcome you to the Battle Tempest. You might be wondering by now why you got teleported here. Well the thing is, this is a hidden battle facility that can only be accessed using either a flying type Pokémon, or a Pokémon that can teleport you to here." Kylar pushed a button and a TV monitor appeared in front of them. The screen turned on and showed various battles involving Paul. "As you can see, I've been watching your battles from every league. I must say I'm quite impressed. In your recent battle against Ash Ketchum, you may have lost to one of your best rivals, but you guys just had an amazing battle. Here at the Battle Tempest, we seek out the top trainers who are battling in the Battle Frontier at this very moment and once they are about to go for the Battle Pyramid, Fudin then teleports the trainer here." He pushed another button and the TV disappeared back into the ground.

"That's great and all, but would you mind getting to the point? I'm losing my patience. I came here to challenge the Battle Frontier, not to be bored with a lame presentation."

"Wow, you just like to be a smartass about things don't you? Eh, that's ok. That's the right attitude we like to see here." He said as he chuckles. "Very well then, here is how things will work. The Battle Tempest works like a videogame of sorts. There are 17 different levels spread throughout the entire place, one for every type of Pokémon there is. You are to go through every single level and complete the challenges within. Each level will be chosen at random so that way the 1st level is always different. You with me so far?"

Paul nodded in agreement. "I understand, but you're making this sound too easy. What's the catch to all this?" Paul gave Kylar a dubious look.

"You catch on pretty quickly, but yes there is in fact one _slight_ catch to it. For one thing you are not allowed to use _any_ Pokémon during the challenges. You must make it through each level successfully without any help at all, while relying on your natural wit and cunning. At the end of each challenge, you will have a double battle against one trainer that will use Pokémon of the same type as your current challenge. If you win, you move to the next level, but if you lose then you have to start from level 1 all over again. In addition to all that-"

"So all I have to do," he interrupted. "Is complete each level on my own and win every single double battle against some weakling trainers? I accept these conditions Kylar." Paul cringed at the idea, but then realized this might be the type of challenge he had been waiting for, and then smirked at everything.

Kylar grinned at his response. _This kid might just make it through. He's definitely got what it takes. _He had thought. "Very good my friend, but I wasn't finished with what I was saying. Now back to the rules. As I said a minute ago, if you lose in any of the double battles you will have to start at level 1 again. But if you do manage to keep winning the challenges along with the double battles you will be able to advance in level, but your Pokémon will only be healed after level 9 and once again after level 17. After that you will battle me, depending on how fast you complete your challenges. These challenges can take anywhere from a few minutes to over an hour of you're not careful. Now say you take too long to get up here, for example 4 hours. If that happens, then we shall postpone our battle for the next day and I will allow you to rest up and prepare your Pokémon for tomorrow." Kylar opened the doors to the Battle Tempest and urged Paul to come in.

The inside was like a pseudo mansion. It was simply amazing. Paul wondered how they could fit 17 different challenge levels into one place.

"Well, this here is the Battle Tempest. As you can see it's very fancy like a mansion but I assure you this is just the main hall. Everything else is like any ordinary house. Now then, would you like to get started right away on the 1st challenge? Or would you prefer to rest for the day?"

"I just started traveling this morning. I'm no wimp, and I am going to start the 1st challenge right here and now."

"Are you sure you don't want to switch out any of your Pokémon before you start? You could call your brother Reggie and have him import some of your Pokémon in waiting."

Paul shook his head. "Why? There's no need. If the majority of the challenges are to be done alone with no Pokémon, then why switch them out if I don't know _what _I'm going to be fighting?" Kylar just looked at him and just shrugged.

"Alrighty then, please follow me." Kylar and Paul walked for a few minutes down the hall until they came to a giant door. "This is the entrance to the Battle Tempest's level system. Once you step through this door, the computer will then select a random stage for your 1st challenge. You are to leave your Pokémon in the storage bin located in the room and you may not take them out until you complete the challenge and start your double battle." Kylar pushed a button and the door was open. "Ok Paul, are you ready to start your Battle Tempest challenge?"

"Yes." He walked into the room and dropped off his Pokémon in the storage bin.

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your 1st challenge. And don't worry, I will be watching you do each task so if things start to go haywire, I will step in and get you out of there."

Paul bowed politely to Kylar as the door was closing. The computer then came online and started a roulette wheel showcasing the 17 different types.

"Now selecting optimal stage for Pokémon trainer: Paul of Veilstone city." The roulette started to spin rapidly until it came to a halt. And the 1st stage is... "The 1st level of the Battle Tempest will be...the Grass level." The floor rumbled as the room turned into a giant forest maze. "Objective for this challenge will be to navigate through this maze and make it to the flag at the end of the maze. There are hidden surprises in the area, so proceed with caution."

Paul stood ready to start as the countdown timer began. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _DING!_

"Begin level one now!" said the computer as Paul rushed towards the maze, unaware of the surprises hidden within. Paul is in for one of his toughest challenges yet. As he started to make his way around the 1st corner of the maze, he gets stopped by a hidden frenzy plant that appears out of the ground and lashes towards him. With little time to react, Paul must think quickly if he doesn't want to become plant food. Can he complete these challenges in time? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Also i do apologize in advance for those who are big fans of Paul. Throughout this story he may end up with some injuries but i can assure you that I wont go overboard. I have a reputation to uphold here XDD (j/k) but still i hoep you enjoyed it and stay tuned for future chapters! ^_^

ALSO: FUDIN MEANS ALAKAZAM IN JAPANESE! I AM DOIGN THAT ON PURPOSE BECAUSE I LIKE SOME OF THE JAPANESE NAMES OF THE POKEMON ^^"

-Patrick (Hiro2258)


	2. Planting a Maze of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own ideas and creations!**

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 2 of Rise of the Battle Tempest. Will Paul make it through the vicinity that is the Battle Tempest? We shall see in due time.

**P.S.** i deeply apologize for the short chapters. I have never really been the best at writing things that are more than 3-5 pages so plz don't hate me for it lol. Ok...NOW you may enjoy my story ^^"

* * *

Rise of the Battle Tempest

Chapter 2: Planting a Maze of Trouble

(End of 1st chapter)

_"Begin level one now!" said the computer as Paul rushed towards the maze, unaware of the surprises hidden within. Paul is in for one of his toughest challenges yet. As he started to make his way around the 1st corner of the maze, he gets stopped by a hidden frenzy plant that appears out of the ground and lashes towards him. With little time to react, Paul must think quickly if he doesn't want to become plant food._

"What the hell!" Just as the vines lashed at him, Paul jumped back to avoid them, but then was welcomed by a 2nd frenzy plant that appeared right behind him as he was jumping back. Out of options, Paul then jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the maze and tried to side-flip himself over the vines. Just as he was about to make it over, the 1st set of vines whipped up and cut the side of his leg and left a 7 inch scar where he had been cut. This in turn caused him to cringe in pain. He was able to finally get over the vines and he moved out of their range and rested against the wall and gripped his leg. "Damn it. I knew this would be difficult but I never expected something like this to happen." With that in mind, Paul then ripped off a small piece of his jacket and wrapped it around his leg to stop the bleeding. He got up and started running through the maze once again, and this time more alert of what surprises may appear during this challenge.

Meanwhile, Kylar is sitting in his lab monitoring Paul's progress through the Battle Tempest. "Very resourceful of you Paul, using the edge of the maze walls as leverage. Most people would've either given up, or would've tried to jump over the plants at the risk of bad injury. But, this was only the 1st task. Soon things will be more complicated for you my friend." Kylar chuckled and sat back to continue watching Paul advance through. Behind him, Fudin just sat there meditating in midair, but nodded to Kylar's comment.

As Paul continued his way into the vast grass maze, he is surprised that no traps have appeared to attack him, which was causing him to wonder what Kylar was thinking when he made this stage. Things seemed a bit too easy. He decided to come to a slow walk and moved carefully around the next few corners.

As he made his way down one long section, he was suddenly in contact with a log that snapped off from its rope and started to swing towards the purple-haired trainer. With a quick motion, Paul got down on his back as the log came zooming past him. He quickly got up and started sprinting towards the end of the path to make another turn, but is then hit hard in the back by the log that came past him the 1st time. "AHHH!" cried Paul as he was launched forward by the log. A few seconds later, he landed flat on his face, and laid there on the ground wallowing in pain. The hit in the back was so hard that Paul actually coughed up some blood.

"Oh crap! The log trap was just supposed to go one way, not boomerang back. I never intended for this to happen!" He got up quickly out of his chair and flipped on the intercom. "Paul, Paul can you hear me?"

Paul slowly got up off the ground and leaned towards another wall. "K-Kylar? What the hell is going on here! Is this just your way of torturing your opponents!" he said in an outraged voice while still in moderate pain.

"Paul, you must listen to me. The log trap was only to test your reflexes. It was only supposed to go forward. I never expected it to boomerang back to you. Damn it..." Kylar put his hand to his chin and then continued on with what he was saying. "If I knew this would happen, I would've had you wait on this challenge and would've selected another stage besides the grass level until I got it fixed. Alright, I'm going to have Fudin teleport you out of there so you can get some medical help."

Paul was furious. He had trained long and hard for the Battle Frontier challenge, and Kylar was going to take him out of the challenge because he got a couple bad injuries. He couldn't accept defeat on the 1st level. "No thanks. This is only the 1st level, so a little injury like this is nothing to me. I'm no quitter, and I _will_ beat these challenges. I am going to continue on if you don't mind! So unless you wanna be a wimp about it, you will let me continue on!"

Kylar looked surprised at Paul's comment. He was a bit unsure about Paul's decision, but then decided to give in. "Ok Paul, you may continue. Just please be careful." He turned off the intercom and sat back down in the chair and continued watching the young trainer advance.

Paul got off the wall and continued on through the maze. He turned a left corner this time but was stopped by a dead end. Paul went back the way he came, and went through the right corner instead. Once again, it ended up being a dead end. Paul scanned the dead end for some sort of clue as to where he has to go. If he went back down that one long section, he'd have to avoid those traps again, which is something he'd rather not do.

As he quickly scanned the dead end, he came across a small hole in the wall and decided to crawl through the hole and make it to the other side. At 1st he couldn't tell where he was, but then he saw something red waving in the distance. He ran as fast as he could towards the red object, only to realize that it is indeed the flag he had been looking for. As Paul made his way down the final stretch, he was welcomed by a volley of wood splinters that started shooting from both sides of the maze. Moving faster than before, despite the 1st few injuries, he was able to narrowly avoid all the splinters. He came to the end of the maze as he reached out and grabbed the flag post-haste.

The computer then started beeping a few times, as the grass maze slowly turned back to normal. "Congratulations on completing level 1," said the computer. "You may now retrieve your Pokémon from the storage bin."

Paul walked up to the bin and grabbed all 6 of his Pokémon and headed up to the next room where he would have his double battle. As he came through the door, he found himself standing on the opposite side of a standard battling field. His opponent stood there waiting patiently for Paul to show up. He walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the end of level 1. I am your opponent, and my name is Parker. As you heard from Kylar, you will face me in a double battle in which I will be using two Pokémon of the same type as the level you just went through. In this case that would be grass-types. So, are you ready to go? Or do you wanna take a few minutes to rest up a bit to get your strength back?"

Paul thought for a minute but declined the offer. "I just want to get this over with."

"Fair enough. Ok, let's begin. Paul and Parker both got on opposite sides and threw their Pokéballs to reveal what two Pokémon they chose for this battle. Will Paul win and move on? Stay tuned!

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two! As you can see things are starting to get interesting. Like i said before, I'll try not to go overboard witht he whole Paul getting injured thing. But you gotta admit you didn't expect the log to boomerang back towards Paul did you? I just thought it would've added a bit of a twist. Hehe Well next chapter will be the 1st double battle of the Battle Tempest. Will Paul be able to finish this double battle and make it to the top? Or will he plunge into the depths of despair and defeat, wallowing in his shame? Stay tuned!

-Patrick (^_^)


End file.
